


Call Me

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is glad to see a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Harry said, shaking his former professor’s hand.

“Hogwarts is my home,” Trelawney said, in her usual ethereal voice. “There is nothing I value more than imparting my wisdom about the sight to the next generation of witches and wizards.”

Nodding, “I suppose I just assumed that with Hermione as headmaster…”

He expected to see Trelawney stiffen and dismiss the statement. Instead, the woman laughed. “I assumed the same. But Headmaster Granger has been both sensitive and understanding regarding my talents and place here.” 

“Glad to hear it.” The Ministry had learned its lesson about interfering at Hogwarts, but that didn’t mean that Harry wasn’t a little interested. For that reason, he had been flattered and happy to accept the invitation to the faculty and staff Yule celebration this year. At first, it had felt strange to walk the halls of the rebuilt school. And his heart had ached to see so certain prominent figures absent from their ranks. This was probably why he gravitated towards Trelawney’s familiar face. He reached over and took the empty glass from her hand. “Can I get you another sherry, Professor?”

She flushed red and smiled back. “Oh, only if you call me Sybill.”


End file.
